The Tetsu Family:The Orign's
Tetsu Family- Surrounded In Darkness...Nephalem That Fight The Tetsu's are pretty new to the scene but have made a pretty good reputation for themselves They're rich as hell and Akuma.jpg 2a62f904b8c497074707ae49ba6936f0.jpg 64a1d706a22eb4fea855e61ddef086fa.jpg Fafeebe54e3ad07e0c97fd54967ef142.jpg E5657552be51f709debae6ec0a31309a.jpg 767117fe52bf80439eae3e650a924aac.jpg 79897edc1b95d602313bc36e7be4c615.jpg 6787ee0c5eab3b73924f0c8ce6b55323.jpg 2419f89ff358c9140acdbc2d154d6c15.jpg 457f691f8ef8b80be66129997e0a6ccb.jpg make good use of the money they make. This family sticks to themselves, and rarely gets involved in other's affairs; so they're relatively peaceful. Be careful, this families is full of secrets and crossing them or messing with their peaceful life is far from wise. A union made of the principles of two polar opposites, Fire (strength) and Ice (intelligence). This family is a force to avoid both in and outside of the combat zone. The Embodiment Of Destruction: Enter Beatrice (The Beginning) during the creation of the world, the goddess Amaterasu stumbed upon something odd its was a massive of destructive energy which destroyed everything it came in contact with as it flowed through the universe which wasn't the odd part , the odd pat was that this mass of energy was alive, this had intrigued Amaterasu so she spoke amougst the other gods and they Agreed to give this mass of energy a form, and so the goddes turned the living mass of energy into a humaniod form similar to their own, it appeared to be a woman with long blonde hair and sliver blue eyes in had a redover coat with a black dress underneath she looked as a woman would in the victoian age, when the gods asked this woman what her name was and the being shook her head, she had no name no form till now, before she simply existed with no known reason as why, The gods then asked the woman could she speak , the being shook her head Amaterasu then place her hand onto the beinging neck and said try to speak now , and so the being attempted though she didn't know what to say so the goddess told her that her name was now beatrice and tht she should try to say her name, so Beatrice did and for the first time she spoke, each of the gods then began to teach Beatrice she was like a child knowin nothing but also like a child she learned quickly and in time she could speak and interact with the gods normally and for awhile they taught her nothing else till Hachiman got curious as to if the being had any power like thier own since they were creating the world he figured if she had any power that she could help so the gods began to try and teach her how to create worlds and universes like they did though the only thing she managed to do was destroy things when she tried to use her power however the gods actually did fins this useful its like the saying goes there can be no creation with out destruction beatrice waas in charge of destroying things that the gods asked her to which pleasd her very much to be able to help though one day she accidentally lost control of her power and in a blink of an eye she had destroyed half of the world they created every trace of it gone and it is then that the gods realized thatthis being they named Beatrice could be a threat not only to the world be t them as well before they were she that she ould harm them because her power was so weak but now they weren't so sure, The more Beatrice destroyed the stronger she got. The gods outraged at the incident banded beatrice from using her powers anymore so she at least not when they could see her , she had felt bad for what she had down so she praticed in serect to cotrol her power and use it to create things instead of destroy she fail miserably over and over but she never stop she kept going fuel by her guilt and wanting to undo what she had done she finally did it she finally was able to create something an in the palm of her hand was a tiny planet it was the size of her hand only but she had finally done it and in her excitement she ran to the gods and showed them her new feat and said that she could fix it now, though the gods didn't see this as she hoped instead they were outraged by it and the gods decided to destroy the woman though Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu disagreed and convinced them to allow her to live on so Beatrice was banded to a portion of the world this outrage Beatrice and she couldn't understand why they did this and eventually the respct and love she had for the gods turned into hate all but to of them, Beatrice spend many miliema in the smallportion of her world alone the gods had finished creating their world andit was then that beatrice decide that she'd create her own little world in the small small space they gave her so once again she began practicng creating again and eventually she had created a planet which was all she could fit in her space, Beatrice much lked the victorian era on earth so she mimicked it on her own little world all the building their structures though she was missing the one thing that made thier era so great people even with all the new things she built she had no one to share that wonderful world with it was just her for the longest time she wished for someone to share it with so one day she called out for The God Ōkuninushi she called out to him repeatedly and constantly never ending over and over and eventually nolonger able to ingore her calling he showed up and when he did she pleaded with him to make her a being to stay with her saying that banding her here was harsh nough but at least don't make her spend it alone, this surpried the god Ōkuninushi as he was expecting her to plead for release from the tiny space the god made her no promises and reallyhad no intention of helping her but he felt for her so one day the god came back to her world and told her he would not make her another being but he would give her children instead two son's, twins each one the opposite of the other, Beatrice agreed o this and the god Ōkuninushi bedded Beatrice and soon after left never coming back, leaving Beatrice with two son who she named Kaguro and Aizen. The Spawns of Destruction: Enter The Sons of Beatrice Kaguro and Aizen Beatrice had her two children Kaguro was the most out-going and agressive of the children, strong willed, loved to fight, and was always trying to be the center of attention making jokes or showing off his strenght while Aizen was more reserved one he was always around but he was quiet and unless you talked to him on a regular he'd seem as if he was never there or even exsisted , the brothers we're complete polar oppsites though theygot along nicely each of them balancing the other out and making up for what the other lacked, the two were like the perfect combination and while Aizen wasn't as powerful as his brother Kaguro he made up for it with his mind and when they used to play fight it was Aizen's skiills as a taction that allowed him to keep up. Beatrice spent much time with her sons teaching them and spending time with them sharing stories of the worlds creation and stories about the gods and would show them the world sometimes, The boys loved the stories that their mother used to tell them as children though the story she told them about the gods burned them to the core they were young but understood how the gods wronged her and one day Kaguro told his mother that he'd make sure that they'd pay for what they did to her to which she repied with just a simple smile and hugged him tightly saying for him nit to worry ablut the past but make sure to have a future and to make sure that his brother has one as well revenge against the gods would be foolish with that she walked off and while Kaguro understood his mothers words his chest still hurt to see his mother so sad and confined in this little space when the world is so vast, Aizen spent more time with his mother than Kaguro did despite this he always felt as if she cared for him more though it didn't bother him he knew his mother still loved him even if she liked Kaguro better. Once the boys became seventeen they had grown into fine young men. Strong, intelligent beyond thier years and caring and it was also around that time that the boys had to make the hardest decision f their life which was leaving the confined space were their mother remained and while she was sad that they were leaving she told them they could go see the world just make sure that they came to visit often, the two nodded and hugged their mother and bidded her fair well and set off together though the two of them set off together they didn't stay that way the two eventually seprated from each other the two saying that they had to find their own path two follow and once they did that they'd meet again, so the boys went different ways and the once family of three disbanded with each other, and as expected it was Kaguro's path which was the most known as he could nver really stay out of the lime light. The Devourer: Enter Kaguro(Featuring Amaterasu Goddess Of The Sun) Kaguro set off through the planet known as fumei a pllace where many beings lived monsters lesser gods and many more it was an odd place to him at first though eventually he got used to it. The very first person he met was a man by the name of Ji-gen the man was about the same height as Kaguro though much bigger body size wise, the man offered Kaguro a drink which Kaguro graciously accepted and the two spent a long time together as pals, Like Kaguro Ji-gen also enjoyed Fighting and the two of them often sparred if you caan even call it one as Kaguro put it "Ji-gen didn't know how to hold back so if you didn't go full on at him you'd die within seconds of it starting" Kaguro always felt like during their spars that Ji-gen was actually trying to kill him as his attacks where always at full strenght and the intent to kill that was behind them was insane, Kaguro was actually a much better fighter and was a lot stronger than Ji-gen but Ji-gen scared the hell out of Kaguro as the intent to actually kill was something he never felt before, Kaguro asked Ji-gen about it a few time though Ji-gen would laugh it off and tell him that he didn't know how to control his strenght and that if he wanted to killl him he'd bee dead already as he was actually holding back during the spars, which was actually a lie he was going at him full blast each time with the intent to kill though Ji-gen realized that Kaguro was stronger than him so he used fear to make Kaguro think he was weaker thus making him that much easier as a target Ji-gen was planning to wait till he got a little stronger before taking on Kaguro but he noticed the more and more they fought the stronger Kaguro seemed to get and he couldn't figure out why, Ji-gen could understand if he improved fighting skills wise but Kaguro seemed get stronger and then one day he figured it out when he bought up sparring to Kaguro and Kaguro declined saying that it was getting kinda boring fighting him an he realized Kaguro was beginning not to fear him any longer so Ji-gen saw no more point in pretending to be his friend anymore so Ji-gen attempted to kill Kaguro rightthen and there at first Kaguro thought it was Ji-gen just trying to force him to spar but after a few minutes into the fight Kaguro started to realized that Ji-gen wasn't spar just from the lookk in Ji-gen's fce before Ji-gen always smiled during it even though he waas trying to kill him to keep up the facade though this time Ji-gen was serious all out, the fight lasted a long time although Ji-gen was weaker the gap in their current power wasn't very large, Ji-gen was actually what was known as a ghoul and thoses that Ji-gen ate made him stronger, and for some reason Kaguro caught his attention for an potential meal, during the fight Kaguro developed what was later on known as Devil eyes though he lost its full capability soon as he got it thanks to Ji-gen who ended up taking Kaguro's left eye and eating it during the fight in the end Kaguro came out on top, Ji-gen laid their beaten and bloody, Kaguro then grabbed a small rock and proceeded to smash it into Ji-gen's face repeatedly over and over and over the sounds of bone crunching and tissue being mushed and smashed echoing through Kaguro's ears and by the time Kaguro stopped Ji-gen didn't have a head anymore Kaguro smashed it all to hell all but Ji-gen's left eye which Kaguro took and replaced his own eye with. The eye surprising worked well and felt no different from his other for the most part well atleast that how it started though after about a month things started to change and the story of the Man Known As The Devourer of a Thousand Being Began. Kaguro Started to have adverse effects after a month his left eye wouls start to throb and it'd only get worst and worst the pain was almost unbearable and when he saw people or other creature/beings his mouth would start to water uncontrollably almost though it was only when powerful ones came into view this horrified Kaguro for a long time so he secluded himself and during that he tried to remove the eye though anytime he tried an horrifing pain would shoot through his body anytime he brought his hands to his eye and the more he tried the worst the pain then one day he snapped and ran out of his secluded area and almost imedatily his eyestarted throbbing as he saw a creature roam by and he attacked it like a wild animal ripping into it and once he killed it he began to eat it all organs, tendon, everything nothing was sparred and aterwards his eye stopped hurting and he went but to his calm state of mind and that when he bagan to understand what was wrong with him not only him but he started to understand what Ji-gen was going through though Kaguro didn't trip over the fact that he had just eatten another creature in fact the ffirst thing he thought was survival of the fittest that was the law of the world their was predators and prey, Kaguro also noted that he felt different he felt stronger like his body was rushing with power....too be continued Meeting An Angel: The Forbidden Love Write the first section of your page here. The War That Shook The Shinto Realm Write the first section of your page here. The Unholy Offspring Write the first section of your page here. The Betrayal: Your True Colors Shown Brother. Enter Aizen Write the first section of your page here. The Nephalem Survives: Enter Akuma(Roanapur) Write the first section of your page here. The Nephalem Survives: Enter Akuma(KasaiHana City) Write the first section of your page here. The Champion of Amaterasu Goddess Of The Sun: The Trials Begin Write the first section of your page here. The Tale of Fire & Ice: Tomoko Write the first section of your page here. The Next Generation: Son's Of The Nephalem Write the first section of your page here. The Next Generation: Akira Tetsu The Next Generation: Shizuka's Secret... Akashi Juro Write the first section of your page here.